


Frerard smut. - Luka Motionless - Wattpad

by tedistryinggg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedistryinggg/pseuds/tedistryinggg
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Frerard smut. - Luka Motionless - Wattpad

Frerard smut. - Luka Motionless - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut)  


  
  


# Frerard smut. 

  
  
153K Reads  
  
1.8K Votes  
20 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xfranks_crybabyx)  
**By[xfranks_crybabyx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xfranks_crybabyx)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated Feb 26, 2020  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Frerard+smut.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F159532123-256-k785750.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Some+frerard+smut+I+found+and+liked.%0A-%0A-%0A-+Credit+to+the+writers+who+wrote+the+smuts.+These+are+not+mine.+But+have+fun+reading%2C+I+only+put+together+my+favorite+Smuts+I+like.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D159532123&caption=%3Cb%3EFrerard+smut.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0ASome+frerard+smut+I+found+and+liked.%0A-%0A-%0A-+Credit+to+the+writers+who+wrote+the+smuts.+These+are+not+mine.+But+have+fun+reading%2C+I+only+put+together+my+favorite+Smuts+I+like.&tags=null%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/159532123)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Frerard%20smut.&body=Frerard%20smut.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/622119357-frerard-smut-smut-1)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    Some frerard smut I found and liked.
    -
    -
    - Credit to the writers who wrote the smuts. These are not mine. But have fun reading, I only put together my favorite Smuts I like.

  * [frerard](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/frerard)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Smut 1 ](https://www.wattpad.com/622119357-frerard-smut-smut-1)
  * [ Smut 2 ](https://www.wattpad.com/622122018-frerard-smut-smut-2)
  * [ Smut 3 ](https://www.wattpad.com/622123610-frerard-smut-smut-3)
  * [ part 4 ](https://www.wattpad.com/666598352-frerard-smut-part-4)
  * [ Part 5 ](https://www.wattpad.com/674780366-frerard-smut-part-5)
  * [ Part 6 ](https://www.wattpad.com/674782662-frerard-smut-part-6)
  * [ Part 7 ](https://www.wattpad.com/674785286-frerard-smut-part-7)
  * [ Part 9 ](https://www.wattpad.com/684214492-frerard-smut-part-9)
  * [ Part 11 ](https://www.wattpad.com/697167354-frerard-smut-part-11)
  * [ Part 12 ](https://www.wattpad.com/702290266-frerard-smut-part-12)
  * [ Not a part but important ](https://www.wattpad.com/707994987-frerard-smut-not-a-part-but-important)
  * [ part: I don't fucking know ](https://www.wattpad.com/709423805-frerard-smut-part-i-don%27t-fucking-know)
  * [ just a thingy. ](https://www.wattpad.com/717071792-frerard-smut-just-a-thingy)
  * [ 13.6k views!! ](https://www.wattpad.com/717301005-frerard-smut-13-6k-views)
  * [ Part 14 ](https://www.wattpad.com/720010175-frerard-smut-part-14)
  * [ Part 15 ](https://www.wattpad.com/725896263-frerard-smut-part-15)
  * [ Thingy ](https://www.wattpad.com/733381112-frerard-smut-thingy)
  * [ part 16 ](https://www.wattpad.com/742870216-frerard-smut-part-16)
  * [ PSA ](https://www.wattpad.com/751972135-frerard-smut-psa)
  * [ another thingy. ](https://www.wattpad.com/843018779-frerard-smut-another-thingy)



## Get notified when **Frerard smut.** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).   


  
  
# **56** in **frerard**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/159532123-frerard-smut/rankings)  


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F159532123-frerard-smut)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206806211-frerard-one-shots-2)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206806211-frerard-one-shots-2)

[ Frerard one shots 2 30.1K471580 Basically my other book had too much one shots...like way too much. So here's this one! Most of them are gonna be smut ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206806211-frerard-one-shots-2)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/123625759-frerard-30-day-smut-challenge)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/123625759-frerard-30-day-smut-challenge)

[ Frerard 30 day smut challenge 90K1K2.7K 30 day smut challenge for all you hoes. Frerard. Slow updates. Boyxboy. Leave comments and votes because this is wattpad. Thats what you're supposed to do. Ly2. Okay j... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/123625759-frerard-30-day-smut-challenge)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160584351-frerard-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160584351-frerard-oneshots)

[ Frerard OneShots  17.8K237367 Smut and fluff. Requests are open! ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160584351-frerard-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161176842-frerard-smut)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161176842-frerard-smut)

[ Frerard Smut 30.3K426698 I'm bored and while I think of ideas for my other book, I'm going to be writing this. Enjoy ya rats ???? ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161176842-frerard-smut)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/202493367-dreadful-frerard-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/202493367-dreadful-frerard-oneshots)

[ Dreadful Frerard Oneshots 145K3.9K11.4K Just some Frerard fluff, *smut, and other assorted oneshots. *Smut oneshots will have a bolded asterisk at the beginning of the chapter. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/202493367-dreadful-frerard-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160264814-good-frerard-shitty-smut)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160264814-good-frerard-shitty-smut)

[ Good Frerard, Shitty smut 101K1.2K982 I don't own any of these I've just had them sent to me by friends and people off Ao3 :) AND ALSO NO WAYCEST OR BAYCEST IF YOU SHIP EITHER OF THOSE YOU SHOULD GENUINELY G... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160264814-good-frerard-shitty-smut)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/136444387-my-pretty-angel-frerard-one-shots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/136444387-my-pretty-angel-frerard-one-shots)

[ My Pretty Angel (Frerard One-Shots) 50.4K8101.6K I'm a horny teenager so I write porn about two old dudes that used to have a thing back in the day, it's rad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/136444387-my-pretty-angel-frerard-one-shots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/47109188-frerard-smut)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/47109188-frerard-smut)

[ Frerard smut 49.3K811275 I'm an obsessive fangirl. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/47109188-frerard-smut)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198537149-frerard-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198537149-frerard-oneshots)

[ Frerard Oneshots 50.3K7312.8K Some are cutesy fluff, some are hardcore kinks, and some are just vanilla smut. Pick your poison. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198537149-frerard-oneshots)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
